


The Box

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Blushing Eliot, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-12
Updated: 2009-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you feel about toys?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

Eliot didn’t think he’d ever experienced anything like Nate before in his life. Considering how much he’d been around, that was saying something, so it was really a surprise when he found himself blushing like a bride on the wedding night as Nate, straddling his hips, held out a small box.

“How do you feel about toys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt of Nate/Eliot, toys. 3 sentence challenge.


End file.
